


It’s the Only Way

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Human Transmutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Henry and Joey hang out and spend the hour doing probably illegal magic stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

After a few hours of collecting some chemicals (he’ll never understand why Henry, of all people, would ask him to get oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, phosphorus. potassium, sulfur, sodium, chlorine, and magnesium), Joey Drew arrived at the studio.

Once he entered the room (he could still smell the faint stench of blood-Henry’s blood-on the floor despite his efforts to clean it up), a small demon looked behind his back and smiled brightly, although he could see the dark bags under his eyes due to the lack of sleep.

“Hey. I’m glad you’ve made it. Now let’s get started.”

“Now hold on, Henry.” Joey said as he placed the chemicals down gently. “What exactly are we doing here anyways?”

Henry gave him a determined look. “Using those chemicals over there and my abilities, we’re going to make a body. My body.”

Joey opened his mouth to make a argument about the dangers of using such powerful and extremely dangerous magic, only to remember that he tried to do the very same thing not too long ago. 

And look where they are now. However, compared to his rather...illogical reasoning, the goal here was extremely straightforward, just like the man himself. 

“Alright Henry,” He rolled up his sleeves and smirked. “Let’s go make ourselves a body.”

Affer gathering the materials into one spot, Henry took out his pinky into the pile, watching as the small drop of ink went inside, causing the whole circle to glow brightly.

Both witnesses covered their faces to block the light from getting into their eyes until the light begin to fade, leaving behind a bare naked male with brown hair sleeping like he had a long day at work.

“Okay Henry. What’s next?” Joey frowned in worry once he didn’t hear any response back from the inky devil beside him.  “Henry?”

He remained silent for a moment before a shaky smile grew on his face. “Um...That’s the thing that I didn’t want to tell you about. In order for you to bring me back...the _real_ me back...”

“You’re going to have to kill me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Joey froze. “W-What? Henry....you...Are you serious?” Henry looked away somberly. “It’s the only way.”

The two gazed into each other's eyes before Joey kneeled down and gave Henry a tight hug. He stood there, listening to his friend's cries before rubbing his back in comfort.

Afterwards, they separated themselves from the warm embrace to get ready for the final step.

Henry stood in front of the circle, his back facing the body they've made lying on the floor. Joey stood in front of him as well, wielding the very same knife that started it all. He took one final look at the demon before him, closed his eyes to relieve himself of the stress, opened them again and made the final swing. He watched as Henry took the hit and fell to his knees. He lifted up his right hand only to see black ink smudged into the white fabric. As he felt his form slowly melting away, he looked up at his old friend and smiled.

"You've done a great job, pal." 

Then he watched as his body became nothing but a black puddle on the floor. 

Joey remained standing, looking down at the puddle that was once his oldest friend in silence. Then he looked straight ahead at the body lying on the center, hoping to get any kind of response.

A hand twitched.

Slowly but surely, the body woke up and immediately started to rise its upper body upwards. As soon as it did, it winced and proceeded to rub its head while it slowly got up from the floor. The man stopped to see another man standing there, his eyes were wide and full of shock and awe as he continued to stare.

Soon as their eyes met, he froze before his eyes flashed with remembrance of who he was and where they were. But before he could figure out anything else, he looked down and paused as his cheeks blushed madly. He stood there for a moment before stopping to see a pile of clothes lying on one of the decks nearby with a note.

Curious, the brunet opened it.

_You're going to need these._

- _A close friend_

Silently, he took a look at the clothes laid out in front of him and then another look at the note and then gave a look at the man that said 'Did you wrote this?'. Joey paused and gave him a 'don't look at me' look before non verbally emphasizing him to put the clothes on. Seeing his response, he frowned, giving him a look that 'you've got explaining to do' before putting them on.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jeese woke up from lying beside Lily and stopped to hear the door slowly creek open before seeing Joey coming in with a couple of gifts for the birthday girl. Smiling, she then gently shook Lily awake to see him. She looked at him to hear he had a surprise for her. She sat there completely puzzled while Jeese looked up at Joey hopefully. 

With a smile, he gave her a nod before motioning the other person to come inside. 

Lily watched as the door opened before beaming brightly from ear to ear.

Coming in was a young, dapper man with short brown hair and bright nutmeg like eyes holding a double deckered birthday cake just for her. 

After he placed the cake down on a nearby table, he looked up at his wife and gave her an apologetic look before getting slapped in the face. He rubbed his cheek gently as he listened to her yell in frustration before getting kissed on the lips, much to Lily's disgust.

The two gazed at each other longingly before he gave her a kiss on the forehead and proceeded to  slice the cake. 

While everyone else wasn't looking, he put his hand into his pocket and took out a knife that came out of nowhere before slicing it evenly, wiped the blade off with a cloth, and placed it back into his pants. He then looked straight at the audience and winked before turning around to give out the pieces.


End file.
